The invention relates to an apparatus for operating the roof panel of a sliding roof or a sliding/tilting roof, comprising a motor for moving the roof panel, a control unit for energizing the motor and a setting means for setting a desired position of the roof panel.
Such an apparatus is known from DE-A-33 24 107. In this known apparatus a slip coupling between the motor and the roof panel is used in order to prevent the roof panel from mechanically jamming in extreme positions. Such a slip coupling shows the disadvantage that the system for moving the roof panel is relatively heavily loaded in these extreme positions, whereas the manufacturing costs are increased.
The invention aims to provide a simplified apparatus of the above-mentioned type, wherein an effective protection against jamming in the extreme positions is obtained without slip coupling.